Cicer beans (Cicer arietinum) are a high value crop adapted well for both dry land and irrigated cropping regions. Cicer beans are also known as chickpeas or hummus beans and they are an annual grain legume or “pulse crop” that originated in the Fertile Crescent of the Near East. Cicer beans were one of the first legumes cultivated by humans, dating to 7,000–6,000 B.C. Pulse crops, like Cicer beans, dry beans, dry peas, fava beans, lentils, and lupin work with rhizobia bacteria to convert nitrogen from the atmosphere into nitrogen nodules on the plant roots. This process increases soil fertility in rotation with other crops such as wheat, barley and other cereal grains. Cicer beans are classified as “Desi” or “Kabuli” types based in part on seed size, color, thickness of the seed coat, and shape of the seed coat. Desi seed-types produce smaller seeds, generally 100 or more seeds per ounce when dried. The seeds have a thick and irregular-shaped seed coat which can range in color when dried from light tan to black. Popularly referred to as “garbanzo beans,” Kabuli-types produce larger seeds and have a paper thin seed coat. Kabuli-types are graded into 38 to 40 seeds per ounce. Kabuli-types produce seeds with colors that range when dried from white to a pale cafe cream colored tan.
World production of the Cicer bean is roughly three times that of lentils and peas. Among other pulse crops marketed as human food, world Cicer bean consumption is second only to dry beans. Turkey, Australia, Syria, Mexico, Argentina, and Canada are the major Cicer bean exporters around the world. About 90% of Cicer beans, the majority of which are Desi-types, are consumed in India. Historically, North American Cicer bean production was confined to California and to a lesser extent, the Pacific Northwest. Recently, Cicer bean production has expanded into the northern Great Plains regions of Canada and the United States.
Cicer bean plants are erect with primary, secondary and tertiary branching, resembling a small bush. They flower profusely and have an indeterminate growth habit, continuing to flower and set pods as long as conditions are favorable. Pod set occurs on the primary and secondary branches, and on the main stem. The individual round pods generally contain one seed in Kabuli-types and often two seeds in Desi-types. Cicer bean stems, leaves and seed pods are covered with small hair-like glandular structures that secrete malic and oxalate acids, which deter insect pests. Insect problems on Cicer beans have been minimal and insecticide applications generally have not been necessary.
Commercial Cicer bean production has heretofore been limited to dry beans, typically harvested at about 10% moisture when, for example, the Kabuli-type bean obtains a characteristic yellowish cream color. Crop loss can be high because swathing or other traditional combining techniques cut the dry Cicer bean plant at its stock and combines traditionally used for harvesting cereal crops are used to depod the product. Yield losses of up to 33% are not uncommon. Furthermore, the dry Cicer bean must undergo extensive rehydration prior to canning and freezing. Cicer beans are often damaged during dry harvesting and processing through breakage of the brittle bean's characteristic small protruding beak-like structure, causing economic loss.
In some areas of the world, green Cicer beans are harvested by hand and thereafter depodded by hand for fresh consumption. The green Cicer bean is a valuable crop both for its higher nutritional quality than that of the dry Cicer bean and its characteristic sweet taste and favorable texture. World produce markets have experienced an increased demand for organic green produce, which in turn, has increased market demand for the green Cicer bean. Until the present invention, there has been no commercially viable way to satisfy the market demand for green Cicer beans due primarily to agronomic, harvesting and processing challenges associated with green Cicer beans.
Most Cicer beans are grown in arid areas or are otherwise subject to high temperatures during green harvest time. Green Cicer beans are highly susceptible to caramelization prior to harvest and processing. Caramelization is the process by which sugars in the green Cicer beans are scorched. Caramelization of the green Cicer bean may occur at temperatures of 95° F. and higher. Scorched sugars due to caramelization of the green Cicer bean completely change the taste, color, and nutritional value of the product and renders it commercially useless as a green commodity. If the green Cicer bean is exposed to caramelization temperatures, it is only saleable as a sub-standard dried commodity. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods to avoid the problem of caramelization associated with green Cicer bean production.
Commercial production of the green Cicer bean presents numerous other challenges apart from caramelization. The green Cicer bean is maturing in the field daily and is especially susceptible to change in color, texture and flavor. Food processors and growers face a challenge to produce a marketable product that must be preserved at the peak of quality. Post-harvest handling and processing methods for the green Cicer bean should be adapted to preserve the green Cicer bean's unique shape, texture, color, and flavor.